Playground Prejudice
by hope2x
Summary: Set after To Remember Her Happy Ending. Jamie and Nathan are bullied and then punished for their response. Just an excuse to write more Jamie and fluff.


**I get a good about of requests for more Jamie so here you go! Hope you enjoy. This would be set about 3 years after To Remember Her Happy Ending.**

Regina didn't believe the teacher when she called to say Jamie had been in a fight. Her perfect little boy would never do such a thing. The six year old had never once been in trouble in day care, preschool, or kindergarten but now here on the first day of first grade, he had apparently been a part of some sort of altercation.

Walking in, Regina realized she had beaten her wife to the school. She headed to the office right away though, wanting to find her son and get to the bottom of things. As she rounded the corner, she immediately spotted Jamie and Nathan sitting together on the bench inside the front lobby. As she took in the appearance of the boys' dirty clothes and reddened cheeks, she quickened her pace and knelt in front of them. She gently placed her hands under the chins of both boys and tilted their faces for her inspection.

"What happened to you two? Tell me you didn't really fight each other." She looked back and forth but Nathan averted his eyes and Jamie looked a little unsure. "Sweetheart, tell Mommy what happened." She dropped her hands to take one of each of theirs in her own, squeezing comfortingly. She noticed with a frown, the different shades coloring Jamie's knuckles.

"Well we didn't hit each other." Jamie started, looking over to Nathan who nodded. "But we did fight some other kids." He pointed and Regina looked over to see a few boys, older and bigger, sitting in some chairs on the other side of the room. They had angry glares in place and Regina couldn't help a very small sneer.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" She looked them both over and saw Jamie seemed to be okay, other than the bruising on his hand.

"Nathan's arm is hurt." Jamie pointed and Regina lifted Nathan's hand to see a couple good scratches along the outside.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it doesn't even hurt." He shrugged and she could tell he was just trying to be tough. She nodded though, letting him have that. "Are we in trouble Aunt Gina?" Nathan looked legitimately concerned and Regina smiled with another squeeze of his hand.

"I don't know yet honey, but everything's gonna be okay. When your mother and Emma get here we'll talk to the principal and get to the bottom of this." As if on cue, the sheriff appeared at the door and joined Regina.

"Hey, I told Mary Margaret she could stay at the zoo with her class. I'd call her if we needed her." Emma looked at Regina before sitting next to Jamie, doing her own quick inspection of the boy. She rubbed her hand up and down his back and Jamie leaned into her. She looked over to her little brother, noting his timid expression as well. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know." They all turned to see the elementary school principal, Miss Newman, walk out of her office.

Regina wasn't a fan of the woman. Ironically it was because of how much the principal reminded Regina of herself when she was the mayor. Strict and intimidating. During any general interaction, the woman seemed to have a superiority complex that greatly increased around the former queen since she had stepped down from her political position. Regina had to control herself not to mock the woman for her power trip over running an elementary school.

Regina was also suspicious the principal had a negative opinion of her because of her relationship with Emma. They hardly experienced much prejudice as a same sex couple, what with the whole former evil queen bit taking most of people's concerns. However, from time to time the women did notice harder stares or subtle remarks about them. Principal Newman seemed to be among those people.

Regina was glad they had been called. She wouldn't want Jamie or Nathan trapped with her alone.

"How about we continue this in my office." She tuned on her heel, expecting the others to fall in line.

Emma took Jamie's hand but placed her free one on Regina's shoulder, rubbing soothingly as they walked. Regina in turn, took Nathan by the hand and the group entered the office. They all took seats inside the woman's oversized room, another thing that irked Regina, and waited in silence. The boys sat between them, both unusually quiet.

"Well gentlemen, from what I have been told by Mr. Scott and Mr. Matthews, you two started the fight." She closed her hands in front of her, lifting her chin and waiting for an argument.

"Jamie and Nathan are good kids, they don't start fights." Regina was the first to speak up and the principal didn't seem surprised.

"Mr. Nolan? Would you care to tell everyone who threw the first punch?" They all looked to the boy who's cheeks grew pinker at the attention. Emma reached over and patted his knee.

"It's okay bud." She smiled encouragingly.

"I did." He spoke quietly but everyone caught it.

"He was helping me." Jamie piped in, not wanting Nathan to take the blame alone.

"What do you mean buddy? What happened out there?" Emma leaned in now, knowing there was something to this story. They definitely were good kids and if they were involved in a fight, there was a reason. The principal though, wasn't looking for a sweet family talk.

"What happened was that Mr. Nolan decided to hit another child and when those boys tried to defend themselves, your son punched one of them in the face. That was when the fight escalated and they ended up in a scuffle in the dirt." None of them appreciated Principal Newman's tone and Regina was resisting another sneer. Instead she gently placed a hand around Nathan's shoulders.

"Nathan, honey what happened? Why did you punch him?" She was careful to keep her tone soft, knowing the boy was upset.

"Well I just shoved him at first cause they called Jamie a name and were keeping him against the wall outside. I just wanted them to leave. But then one pushed me to the ground and I hurt my arm. That's when Jamie punched him."

Her eyes flashed just briefly, visualizing the boys being hurt like that. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and gave a reassuring smile. Both women looked back and forth between the two kids, feeling more proud of them than anything.

"What name did they call you Jamie?" Emma spoke up, rubbing his back again. Both her and Regina noticed the immediate hesitation on his face but before they could question it, once again the principal cut in.

"They may have been teasing them, but boys will be boys. Your children don't get to resort to physical violence because they can't handle some bullying."

"Bully_ing_? How long has this been going on?" Regina questioned the woman but when she was met with silence, she turned back to the kids. "Boys?"

"They said stuff to me last year on the play ground too." Jamie looked up but both mothers turned to Miss Newman.

"Why was this never brought to our attention?" Regina's anger was rising and she was a little surprised the woman wasn't intimidated by them staring her down.

"It was just some name calling. I mean what can you expect when children are living in these kinds of conditions?" Both mother's eyes darkened at the comment, but with the boys in the room, they had to remain _somewhat _civil.

"And again I ask, what exactly have they been calling my son?" Her tone grew a bit more demanding and the principal moved back just a hair.

"I couldn't possibly tell you what a few individual children muttered on a playground."

Emma rolled her eyes and turned to her son again. She knelt in front of him so his attention would stay on her and not divert to the pressuring principal. She also lowered her voice to keep the conversation more private for him.

"Jamie boy I want you to tell me what they called you. It's okay, I promise."

"I don't wanna say it. I think it's bad." He started shyly.

"Do you think you can sound it out and spell it? You're really good at that." She encouraged, giving a quick glance to her wife who nodded.

"Okay, I think I can." He placed his hands on Emma's shoulders and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "They call me a little F-A-G…G-O-T. They say it's cause I have two moms." Emma's eyes widened and then narrowed darkly for a second. Regina's knit together at her wife's reaction.

Emma looked up to her and mouthed the word. The brunette mimicked the sheriff's reaction almost identically before turning her darkened eyes on the principal who was conveniently averting her gaze. The blonde mother pulled back to see her boy's face again.

"Hey, look at me. You're not in any trouble okay. And you're not that word either. Got me?" He nodded and Emma leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Regina was gritting her teeth but relaxed just slightly when Emma met her eyes. They spent a moment in silent conversation before Regina took a deep, calming breath.

"Boys, can you wait for us outside? Neither of you are in trouble. We'll be out in just a minute and maybe we can all go get some ice cream." She rose her eye brows with a smile and both boys returned it, instantly relaxing at her words. The principal had the opposite reaction but no one paid her any mind.

She stood and opened the door for them, making sure the older boys were no longer in the lobby as well. Confirming their absence, Regina led them back to the bench, giving both a quick kiss on the head before returning to the office. After closing the door, the gloves came off.

"You knew the boys were being harassed? You knew they were calling our son that word and you did _nothing_?!" Regina was practically seething, knowing her little baby had been pinned to a wall and called such a crude term.

"All children play and tease each other. That's just part of growing up." Her patronizing tone made Regina's lip curl.

"Calling my son _that _word is not teasing, it is bullying. A word _you_ supplied earlier. And the last time I checked, all the schools in Storybrook had a zero tolerance policy on bullying. So I expect those boys will be suspended from school." Regina was glaring down at the principal now, her stance seemingly finally having some sort of effect on the hard woman.

"Need I remind you that it was Mr. Nolan who shoved another child? And it was _your_ son who bloodied another boy's nose. Therefore _they_ will both be suspended for a week." Regina automatically started to move forward but Emma's hand on her stopped the motion.

"Need I remind you that I am the Sheriff? Because as I see it, those boys are harassing my son and my little brother. You have done nothing about it. I think that calls for an investigation of the Storybrook Elementary School Administration. Seeing how you are clearly not doing your job."

Emma knew there wasn't a lot behind her words. However, between being the town law enforcement and having Snow White and Prince Charming as parents, they could basically control the entire town when need be. It would most certainly be an abuse of power, but when her family was involved, they were priority one. Regardless of the lack of real power behind the threat, Principal Newman would have to be an idiot not to know the lengths these women would go.

"Well I would also have to suspend Mr. Matthews and Mr. Scott of course. I had not planned on tolerating their actions now that the entirety of the situation has been revealed." This was the most timid either mother had ever heard the woman and both were suppressing triumphant grins. Instead, they both gave polite nods.

"Well that sounds acceptable Principal Newman." Emma said, taking a calm step backwards now so the women weren't towering over her anymore.

"I'll walk you out." She stood from behind her desk and moved quickly towards the door. She walked out after the couple and stood before the boys, regaining her rigid stance.

"Well young men, you will be have to be punished because physical violence of any kind is not tolerated at this school. One week of suspension." The boys nodded in unison before standing, Nathan taking his sister's hand and Jamie taking Regina's. "I'll see you next Monday Mr. Nolan, Mr. Mills." She nodded at them but Jamie scrunched his face.

"Mills-_Swan_." He said simply.

"Pardon?"

"I'm Jamie Mills-Swan." He turned, pulling Regina as he took Emma's other hand and walked out with his chin up.

Both mothers were beaming. Neither had missed the principal's face as her jaw clenched and relished in the fact that their son caused it. Once they made it to the parking lot, Emma paused.

"I'm gonna take Nathan in my car, we can meet you at the diner." She leaned in for a quick kiss on Regina's lips before turning towards the cruiser. When they got there, Emma stopped and knelt in front the child.

"Hey I want you to know something. I am really proud of you." She spoke sincerely and Nathan started smiling in response. "Defending Jamie was really brave and noble and I know Mom and Dad are gonna be really proud of you too."

"Thanks sis." He grinned and Emma pulled him into a good hug before he jumped into the back and they headed to the diner.

* * *

Later that night, Emma was back at the station, making up for the lost hours to finish her paperwork. Regina got Jamie ready for sleep and took extra time tucking her little boy into bed. She knew the suspension should bother her, but Regina had hated the fact that Jamie would be away from her six hours a day from now on. Because of this, she had just earned another week with him. After curling the blankets around his body, she sat on the bed and leaned over him, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

"So I'm in trouble, but I'm not in trouble?" He scrunched his face and she smiled down at him.

"Well, when kids fight at school, everyone has to be punished no matter what. _But_, your Mama and I know very well that things aren't always right or wrong. You and Nathan fought for each other. Something else Mama and I know about. We do want you boys to try and resolve things without violence from now on though."

"Okay." He spoke quietly, using his fingers to play with a button on Regina's shirt distractingly so she lifted his chin to meet her eyes.

"Sweetie, you know you can always tell us when kids are being mean to you, right? I hate that they were bothering you and I didn't know. You always tell me everything." She tilted her head, looking at him curiously.

"I know. I'm sorry. But they kept telling me I was a baby if I told my mommies and then they would call me that word again." He looked genuinely apologetic and Regina hated that he had felt he couldn't talk to her.

"Well you will always be _my_ baby of course." She started and Jamie grinned at her. "But talking to your parents doesn't make you a baby. Your brother talks to us when he needs help, even though he's a big college man now. Mama talks to Grandma and Papa when she needs to."

"Well…can I ask something then?"

"Of course baby, what is it?" She encouraged with a smile.

"What does that word mean?"

Regina probably should have seen that question coming yet she was still surprised. She wished Emma was there to help but took a deep breath and smiled anyway.

"Honey you know most kids have one mommy and one daddy? Like Nathan with Grandma and Papa?" He nodded and she continued. "Well you have two mommies instead. That word is a really mean way to describe someone like us. And some people use it because they really don't like that. Two mommies or two daddies."

"Why?"

"Because they don't understand. And people hate what they don't understand." Again he scrunched his face.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You're right. It does not make any sense at all."

"Maybe they just wish they had two mommies too." He gave her his silly grin and she laughed, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

"You know baby, that could be it." He seemed completely satisfied with the conversation and Regina relaxed in relief.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too my little Batman."

They shared a couple more goodnight kisses before Regina left the sweet boy to his dreams. They would visit this a few more times over the years but for now, Regina could sleep with a smile on her face. It was unfortunate that people could still be filled with such hate but at least their children wouldn't grow up with that in their hearts.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! And let me know other specific things you wanna see. I have a list going and i just go with the inspiration. :)**


End file.
